In traditional forms of meditation there exist two major positions for sitting, the lotus position and the seiza position. In the lotus position (as shown in FIG. 6), the individuals legs are crossed and lay in front of the hips. Another position is known as the seiza position in which the individual kneels with his or her buttocks resting on the heels (as shown in FIG. 5). Due to muscle, bone or joint related complications, many individuals wishing to engage in meditation, especially beginners, find it difficult to sit in either pose for extended periods of time without developing pain or restricting circulation in the legs. Thus, many sitting aids such as chairs and cushions have been developed to assist the individual wishing to meditate using one of these conventional poses.
For example, low, cylindrical cushions filled with buckwheat have traditionally been used by individuals during meditation. A cushion about shoulder-width may be used to support an individual sitting in the lotus position, while a slightly smaller cushion may support a individual in the seiza position. However, over time the buckwheat deteriorates, reducing support. Additionally, these buckwheat cushions tend to be large, heavy, and somewhat cumbersome, impeding transportation and efficient storage.
More recently, dense foam and wooden blocks have been used to support individuals seated in the lotus position. These and other alternatives, such as low chairs, one of which is disclosed in Conway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,098, are limited to the lotus position and also difficult to transport due to their size.
Similarly, benches consisting of a horizontal platform wide enough to support the buttocks and raised from the ground by two vertical legs at opposite ends of the platform are used to assist the individual seated in the seiza position. This allows for proper vertical alignment by positioning the buttocks above the heels while eliminating the pressure caused by the individual's weight on the heels and lower legs. However, the height of such benches is typically too high from the ground due to the clearance required for the heels, causing excessive weight to be placed on the individual's knees. This causes discomfort in the knees during extended periods of meditation.
Other chairs also exist for sitting on the ground. Some of such chairs consist of a right-angled support that sits directly on the ground and is usually cushioned. However, these chairs do not provide a difference in elevation between the hips and legs, causing improper alignment of the back.
Therefore, there is a need for a chair which is portable and can be used in different configurations for either general sitting on the ground or meditation in the lotus or seiza positions, enabling the user to sit comfortably for extended periods of time. The present invention meets these needs.